


What Bonnie Appreciates About Katy

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, bi poly katy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: BI POLY KATY. enough said.





	What Bonnie Appreciates About Katy

“Isn’t it cool how we’re the hottest girls in Letterkenny?”

“Take it down there, Bonnie,” Katy says, taking it down herself by pressing her lips over Bonnie’s curved belly.

“No you’re right,” Bonnie says, lifting her chin so she can see the way Katy’s straight hair fans across her skin, “Angie’s up here with us.”

Katy looks up to shake her head disdainfully, but she goes back to kissing her way down to Bonnie’s underwear anyway. Bonnie’s grateful for it because she’s only trying to impress Katy when in reality she knows that Katy’s the hottest girl in Letterkenny, comes in tow with being sister to the toughest guy in Letterkenny. Even if she’s wrong about being on par with Katy, she isn’t one for tearing people down so Bonnie takes solace in that and consolation in Katy’s lips brushing over her bushless piece.

Katy lifts Bonnie’s thighs and fits her face in between and her hair feels like silk and she doesn’t mind that it tickles her because if Katy’s the hottest girl in Letterkenny with her tongue against Bonnie’s clit, then she’s the _luckiest_ girl in Letterkenny.

**Author's Note:**

> BI POLY KATY. enough said.


End file.
